A need exists for a method for providing positive pressure to an interior of a positive pressure facility using a prefabricated HVAC system that can provide a pressure differential between an interior of a building and an exterior of a building, such as a portable building.
A need exists for an HVAC method with a high reliability that provides warnings through a human machine interface.
A further need exists for a method using an easy to use and install HVAC system.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.